BigSkins House
by Gerty04
Summary: When the Skins guys enter the BigBrother house!Gen1 and Gen2      Disclaimer: Neither Big Brother nor Skins belong to me...No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have been watching big brother too much! Let me know what you think, and whether I should bother to carry on with this story (I have never written more than a one shot before, so I don't know if I will be any good at it!)

Disclaimer: I neither own Skins nor Big Brother, all characters/ reality t.v. concepts belong to the respective parties!

* * *

**Day 1 in the Big Skins house:**

**Cook enters the diary room**

"Good evening James, how are you finding your first night in the house?"

"This is fooking mental. Cheers for all the fit ladies an' that big bro. So gonna get me a piece of that fine Naomi ass. And that Cassie's a bit of alright too aint she."

"Is there anyone you think you won't get along with James?"

"Call me Cook mate, everyone else does." Cook paused to think for a minute; "Hmmm well I think that Michelle's a bit up herself, thinks she's all that innit; 'n' I don't like the looks of that Tony guy, think I might have some competition if you know what I mean mate."

"Cook, would you like to win some alcohol for the house tonight?"

"Always. Let's get wasteeeeeeeed"

"Cook if you would like to win alcohol for the night you will have to go back into the house and kiss one boy and one girl on the lips for 30 seconds each. So that is a minutes worth of kissing in total. Do you understand your task Cook?"

"That don't even sound like a challenge big bro. Looking forward to it" Cook winked at the camera.

"The diary room is now open for you to return to the house Cook".

Cook jumped out of the chair, quickly checked his reflection in the mirror to the left, reworking his dirty blond hair to make it look like an intended mess, and strutted back into the living room deciding who his prey would be. Everybody had split off into groups and were chatting rather animatedly about the crowd outside and the reception they had recieved. Cook strode straight over to the group of girls deciding that the first one to look up would be locking lips with him. Rather unfortunately it happened to be Michelle. Fuck it, he thought, and leant in, dragging her head towards him and holding it in place whilst she tried relentlessly to protest. As he let go he caught the eye of the other girls and gave a cheeky wink.

"Ewww you sick little man, have you never heard of personal space, or manners. That was practically rape, you monster" Michelle shouted at an un-perplexed Cook.

"Hmmm Cookie Monster" he mused out loud "I like it".

Cook spotted the little curly haired guy standing off to the side by himself out of the corner of his eye. Perfect, he thought, JJ can be my second victim. He waltzed up, and without a second thought planted his lips against the other boys, counting in his head to 30. As he strode away back towards the diary room, he heard a crash. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that JJ was now laying passed out on the ground surrounded by the majority of the housemates, who all looked rather confused. Cook chuckled out loud and walked off with a bounce in his step to claim his prize, secretly impressed by the effect he had on the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave me a comment if you want me to carry on!

Also suggestions of who you want to carry out the next task...Or suggestions of any tasks you want to happen are welcome!

* * *

**Day 2 in the Big Skins house:**

**12.03am**

**The majority of housemates are sprawled out on the sofas in the living room.**

The new house mates had been drinking for the past 2 hours, when Tony suggested a little get to know you type drinking game to Katie, who had been shamelessly flaunting herself at him since entering the house mere hours ago. "That sounds like a well good idea" she rushed out without even pretending to contemplate the idea. "Oit Emzy, go tell that bunch of misfits that are in the kitchen that were going to play a well good drinking game. Hurry the fuck up yeah?" Emily dragged herself to her feet, glaring at Katie and walking off into the kitchen to get Anwar and Pandora, whilst mumbling profanities under her breath.

Half an hour later, the game was getting into full swing. JJ got up and excused himself from the group, stating "Goodnight my fellow housemates, I am going to bed. I am going to take the bed adjacent to the bathroom if that is ok with everyone as statistics show that there is a 72% probability of somebody taking my medication needing to relieve themselves on a more regular basis than a 'normal' human being. Not that I have found this to be the case with myself or consider myself 'abnormal', but you can't be too careful." JJ took one fleeting glance around the room to see if there were any objections to his claims on the bed and stumbled out of the room, finding himself oddly drunk off of the one glass of wine which had been forced upon him by the 'Cookie Monster' as James had now started calling himself.

As the door to the bedroom closed the silence that had suddenly surrounded the group, who were now looking rather awkward, was broken. "Thank fuck that mongs gone, not 'abnormal'? As if! Now we can actually get this game started without holding back. Didn't want to break him did I! I mean seriously how long can we play this game without ever mentioning human contact?" Katie exclaimed. "I mean he's obviously a virgin ain't he. You saw how he passed out earlier when Cookie kissed him! Now whose turn is it?"

"Whizzer...um human contact...well...um...I have never you know...made monkey" commented Pandora a split second later; still sitting rather comfortably in her homemade Panda costume that she had entered the house in. Everyone glanced at the overexcited girl noting that this was definitely the truth, and sighed simultaneously taking a swig of their drink. "Wow, all of you have. That's bonkers. You will have to tell me what it's like to you know... surf and turf. I hear its proper good. Whizzer."

Within fifteen minutes it had become apparent that Cook was, by all accounts, a bit of a Casanova, whilst Anwar was severely lacking in the 'actually having a girlfriend' department. Tony was the only one who had supposedly had an orgy (much to both Naomi's and Michelle's disgust, and the delight of most of the lads), and Katie was very much so a hussy, having slept with over 10 guys in her short 19 years of life. No actual numbers had been established, much to the delight of her slightly shell shocked twin Emily.

"I have never kissed a gentleman tenderly upon the lips" said Kennith "coz that would be like well nasty innit blud, you get me?" All the girls, Cook and Tony drank. Cook proclaimed "What, don't give me that look, you saw me do it earlier to JJ didn't you. Why do you think we have all this bloody alcohol? Trust, I am 100% muff muncher". He threw another cheeky wink towards the ladies, and waggled his eyebrows provocatively. Kennith looked at both the boys in disgust and stated "Dat is well ras... dem beards n t'ings must rash ya up man" followed in a rather too posh voice by "my grandmother would be thoroughly disappointed in me if I were to partake in such homosexual acts." He turned to the cameras and continued "Do not worry grandmamma; I shall keep away from such temptations."

"I have never kissed a girl" stated Jal next; trying to catch out all the boys and simultaneously make it clear that she too would not partake in 'such homosexual acts'. She glanced around noticing that Emily had swiped her drink from the table and tried to sneak a gulp before anyone else registered it. "Emily!" she squealed, before covering her mouth. "Sorry, just didn't expect it" she stated all too quickly for Emily's liking. Emily's face turned a beetroot red, as she sneaked a glance over to Naomi, who was now busying herself, trying to rub a non-existent spot of dirt off her left leg. Emily continued to try and catch Naomi's eye through the remainder of the game, wanting to register her feelings upon the subject, but to no avail as Naomi looked anywhere but in Emily's direction.

An hour later, everyone had traipsed off to bed in the vain hopes of sleeping away some of the information that they wished they had never found out about their new housemates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 in the BigSkins House**

**7:53pm**

**The bedroom**

"Stop fucking following me, you've been doing it all fucking day. Have you never heard of personal fucking space you stupid fuck" stormed an increasingly agitated Naomi.

"Naomi we are trapped in a rather tiny house together! It's not like I am trying to follow you. Get over yourself" rationed Emily.

"I know you fucking fancy me. I saw the way you were looking at me last night; the way you have been looking at me all fucking day" exploded the now red faced Naomi.

"No I…" Emily protested. "I mean how could you see anything. I mean…I mean uh…you won't even look at me. You have purposefully looked anywhere but at me all day. You have uh...you have purposefully not looked at me since the drinking games yesterday. I would never fancy a homophobic bitch like you!"

Naomi looked gob smacked, her eyes instantly dropping to the ground before she stammered out, her voice quivering, "I'm not. I'm not homophobic".

"You're a homophobic cow. You're worse than my fucking mother." Emily stormed off slamming her fist into the diary room button and pacing back and forth whilst glaring at the light waiting for it to change colour. As soon as she burst into the diary room tears began to fall from her eyes, trailing her carefully applied mascara down her porcelain cheeks.

Naomi remained slumped on her bed, her hands trailing patterns along the cushion next to her whilst she continued to repeatedly mumble "I'm not, I'm not homophobic" to nobody in particular.

"Wow" exclaimed Cassie who had joined her in the bedroom and was now spinning slow circles in the centre of the room, her arms outstretched as her skirt billowed out around her.

With an air of indignation that she had now safely mastered Naomi looked up and stated quite firmly "What?"

Cassie stopped, turned to Naomi and said "You want her" before continuing her circles staring off into space. Naomi glared, looking for an answer that wouldn't form and settled instead on standing up and storming into the garden for a much needed cigarette and a pointless chat about how 'fit' the boys in the house were with Michelle and Katie, who both agreed that Tony won hands down in the hotness factor.

**

* * *

**

**8:32pm**

**The diary room**

Emily had been sitting in the diary room, tears flooding her eyes for the past eighteen minutes. As the tears subsided she heard big brother ask: "Could you tell big brother why you are so upset?"

Emily sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jumper. Almost inaudibly she whispered "I hate myself. I'm such a loser. I promised I'd never let myself care what anybody thought of me anymore"

"Who has made you feel like this Emily?"

"Naomi!" Emily took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes again. "I don't know why it bothers me so much. I've only known her three days, and I couldn't give a toss what anyone else in here thought of me, 'cept Katie, but it bothers me what she thinks." Emily mindlessly played with the wire of her microphone as the last of her tears left their mark on her now blotchy face. "Fuck, I was too harsh to her! I'm just like my fucking mum!" Emily paused, deep in thought. "I hate my fucking mum!" she stated, pausing for several minutes again before continuing "Naomi didn't deserve what I said to her. My mum did!"

After a five minute silence on both parts, big brother broke the peace asking "Is there anything else you would like to discuss Emily?"

Emily shook her head, wiped her now sore eyes and headed back into the house, where she saw a much more relaxed looking Naomi leaning suggestively in towards Cook who was rubbing his hands up and down her hip; his fingers lingering briefly on her waistband, whilst he was throwing his head back laughing at something she had just said. They are probably laughing at my expense thought Emily as she saw Naomi look over in her direction before purposefully throwing her attention back onto Cook who continued to rub her hip. Emily could suddenly feel the tears brimming to the surface again as she turned and walked into the bathroom, where she remained for the next few hours idly busying herself with Katie's beauty products.

* * *

_Let me know what you think...Like it? Hate it?...Am I on the right tracks?...Do I need to beg for reviews? _

_As you can probably tell...this has turned into a bit of a Naomily fic...Always seems to happen when I start to write! The Naomily-ness continues next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 in the Big Skins house:**

**12:21pm**

**The Diary room**

"Naomi, big brother has a secret mission for you. If you complete this mission you will win a party for yourself and any four housemates of your choosing. Would you like to complete a mission for big brother?"

"S'pose so, least it will break the monotony of the day" replied Naomi, half yawning to make her point.

"Big brother would like you to hold a conversation with a fellow housemate of your choosing for ten minutes. This conversation has to be about 'oils' Naomi."

"Right, oils, ok. You said it can be with anyone yeah?"

"That's right Naomi. You are now free to go".

Naomi walked out into the garden and sat at the edge of the pool alongside Katie who was busy sunning herself.

"Katie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe. Move to your left a bit though yeah. You are blocking the sun"

Naomi pointedly took a tiny step over to the left, making sure she was still in the way of Katie's precious sun and continued "You're experienced right? I mean, you have been with loads of guys." Katie lifted herself onto her elbows and looked over her sunglasses, eyebrow raised waiting for Naomi to continue. "I overheard someone talking about using oils." Katie, laid back down, attention back on the sun. "During sex!" Naomi continued a little louder, assuming Katie hadn't understood. Katie looked exasperated. "What the hell are you supposed to do with oils?" Naomi continued. She heard Cook snort with laughter on the other side of the garden, and blushed slightly as she realised she had been quite loud.

"I dunno, massage?" Katie offered. She raised herself back onto her elbows, looked at Naomi and stated "Look maybe you should talk to my sister about oils babe; I think she's more likely to know what to do with them. I'm sure it's a lezzer thing. Don't need oils for what I do." Katie signalled the end of the conversation by rolling over and calling for Tony to help rub lotion into her back.

Fuck, Naomi thought. That was no way ten minutes!

* * *

**1:17pm**

**The kitchen**

Naomi walked into the kitchen where she came across Emily singing to herself whilst in the middle of baking, a smudge of flour streaking her cheek where she had brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Naomi smiled to herself, noting how cute Emily looked prancing about. The smile was followed by a couple of minutes of internal bashing whilst she berated herself for thinking of Emily as 'cute'.

Emily looked up, glancing Naomi's reflection in the mirror, and span around almost toppling over in the process. "Who's following whom around now?" slipped from her mouth, a scowl now firmly placed on her lips. "Why don't you go follow Cook around? I'm sure you want to." She glared at Naomi waiting for a response to her accusation.

"I um…I wanted to apologise for yesterday. Lots of people, small space. Just got a bit too much you know!" replied Naomi, before catching up to what Emily had said. "And why would I want to follow Cook around? That boy doesn't understand boundaries!" Emily glanced at Naomi, a small smile beginning to form on her lips as she realised it had perhaps not been Naomi throwing herself at him yesterday but the other way around.

Naomi began to aimlessly draw patterns in the overspill of flour whilst Emily kneaded the dough she had made. She looked up when she heard the door open, as Katie walked through, threw her arms around Emily's shoulders and said "did you ask my little sis here about lesbian oils yet Naomi?" Naomi blushed as Katie walked off, not waiting for the reply.

"Lesbian oils?" said Emily sounding a little confused.

"Um, yeah. I was just wondering, you know, um…what do lesbians do? I mean is it all brogues and strap ons?"

"No! How would I know?"

"You've never…"

"No I've never"

"But the other night you drank! You definitely drank when Panda asked about who'd had sex; and when Jal asked about you know, kissing girls…which by the way I do not care about, as homophobic as you think I am. I was brought up in a very liberal household, communal living and everything!" Naomi rambled on.

"I'm not a virgin; but it was a boy Naomi. One time. I was trying to convince myself I wasn't gay. It didn't work. Turns out I am a raging dyke as my sister likes to put it. But alas I am still a virgin when it comes to the ladies; nothing more than a kiss. And I didn't mean to take it out on you yesterday; maybe I had been following you around just a little, and anyway what has all this got to do with oils!" Emily finished.

Naomi was already choosing who she would like to party the night away with as she headed back towards the diary room two hours later, having spent the last two hours cracking up about 'oils' along with a very imaginative redhead.

* * *

_It's not my fault that when 'oils' were mentioned Naomi's brain went straight to sex!.._

_Thanks for all the nice reviews so far...Keep 'em coming_


	5. Chapter 5

_Not sure I like this chapter; maybe because I am not used to writing about these characters! Hope you like it more than I do! _

**

* * *

**

**Day 5 in the Big Skins House:**

**12:01pm**

**The Garden**

Katie was sprawled out under the beaming rays of sun in the garden staring at her sister shamelessly trying to flirt with Naomi, who looked like she was very intent on not showing any signs that she was impressed; scowl adorning her (what could be with a little effort, in Katie's opinion) beautiful face. She caught sight of Tony out of the corner of her eye gazing at her pert tits from across the garden where Cook was amusing him with impersonations of the other housemates; his most recent being a stuttering, bumbling JJ.

She casually fiddled with her bikini top, making sure to pull it just a little lower in order to expose more skin. Tony smirked before rising to his feet and making his way across the garden towards her whilst suggesting she just remove the whole thing as it was obviously in the way of her tanning antics. Katie giggled, remembering to twiddle her hair between her fingers and bat her eyelashes before stating "You know my tits would be mint whether they were tanned or not. But babes those geeks that are blatantly glued to their TV with a stiffie over watching me sunbathe would probably have a heart attack if they got to see my hot bod in nothing but bikini bottoms."

"They'd have more than a heart attack if you removed those too!" bellowed Cook who had turned his attention to watching Tony. A broad smile stretched across his face, and a glint appeared in his eye as the image of a completely naked Katie entered his mind.

"After what I have heard of your antics with Anwar at that little party in the task room last night I'm guessing those geeks have already died of coronary thrombosis" added Tony.

"What 'antics' with Anwar. And what the fuck is coronary thrombosis?"

"Heart attack, princess!" patronised Tony. "Oh, and he told me all about the under the skirt fumbling. How you were begging him for his body. He looked like a love struck puppy today; sweet really" he laughed.

"EWWWWWWWWWW. That greasy little shit. Kept calling himself 'Anwar the magnificent' didn't he? I told him to keep his slimy little hands off me. I have like standards you know" Katie pointedly remarked, whilst smirking at Tony, who had edged closer during her rant. "That party would have been so much better if you were there" Katie swooned, batting her eyelashes again. "I wonder why they only chose a few people. It's not like we won a task or anything" she mused after a brief pause.

Katie made a mental note to confront Anwar the magnificent about his lies at a later date. She didn't want the likes of Tony to think she would stoop so low as to drop her pants for someone who had obviously never heard of a gym before. She would have to up the flirting with Tony, she thought to herself, to shake off that little weasel. In fact even shagging that obnoxious loud mouth Cook would be preferable! Katie shuddered at the realisation.

"Tony, hun, can you rub some more of that lotion into my back. Unhook the straps; no point in having a tan mark on my back is there? And then you can rub those muscular hands all over my silky smooth skin."

Results of the first nomination had been announced earlier and Tony had been one of the unlucky few to be nominated. He was pretty confident that he was going to stay; he was sure that the only reason he was up was because the other guys were envious of all the female attention he was getting, and Tony was well aware that the majority of the public would think him charming much like everyone back home did. 'Posh' Kenneth had practically said all the lads were jealous of him the night before when they had been chatting in the bedroom along with JJ, who had also added to the conversation by noting that statistically Tony had the highest probability of having sex within the house as he had heard five of the seven girls commenting on his attractiveness; and the other two according to JJ didn't count as Emily was gay, and Cassie was just strange. A damaging statement coming from the nutcase himself.

But Tony wasn't going to take any chances, the more he went on the charm offensive the greater the chance of his success. He knew that the audience also enjoyed a good love story and he was willing to over exaggerate his feelings for the sake of his safety. Katie, he was sure, would be popular to the viewing public. She seemed just dense enough to pull off 'cute' and to be fair; he thought to himself, she is attractive. Also she had the added bonus of having an almost identical twin. Who doesn't love a twin thing he thought. So he leaned a little closer, legs either side of her torso and slid his hands effortlessly over her exposed back, flicking his eyes up to the camera that had now zoomed in on the action, and quirking his eyebrow.

As Tony proceeded to massage Katie, with a little more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary for just applying sun lotion, Katie noticed the evil stares she was getting from Michelle; and the looks of jealousy Anwar was directing towards the man who now had his knees planted firmly each side of her almost naked form. She shrugged it off and resumed watching Emily, who was now telling Cook, mid rolling around in fits of laughter to "Fuck off over there somewhere" as he pounced on her and began to tickle her suddenly exposed midriff whilst saying something about knowing the cure to lesbianism.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 in the Big Skins House:**

**2:25pm**

**The Living room **

The shutters lifted to reveal a large bouncy castle and a table full of cups. Pandora's eyes widened. "Whacker, this task is gonna be whizzer loads of mega super duper fun" she shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly "I had a bouncy castle for my last birthday and it was super cool. Me and mum had whacker loads of fun!"

"One housemate must now open the envelope and read the instructions out" came big brothers voice through the living room speaker.

Anwar reached over, snatching the envelope up from the table and cleared his throat several times. Cassie looked at him briefly and suggested in a rather blasé manner that he may like to read the contents out loud to the rest of the housemates before the day was over, whilst flicking her eyes back over to the wall where she was mesmerised by a spider weaving a web. Anwar cleared his throat once more, muttering a sorry before reading: "Housemates, for this week's shopping task you will have five minutes to drink the contents of as many cups as possible whilst jumping repeatedly on the bouncy castle provided. Each cup successfully drank will add £50 to your shopping budget. Only one person may be on the bouncy castle at any time; the next person may not enter the bouncy castle until the previous person has exited placing both feet on the ground. All the contents of the cup must be consumed, if any of the contents are spilled this will count as an incomplete cup and therefore no money for that attempt will be added to the total. All housemates should now remove their shoes before the task commences. Your five minutes will start at the sound of the buzzer."

"I bet this isn't going to be a fun as you originally thought Panda" commented Naomi, who had the feeling that the cups weren't filled with a nice variety of fizzy drinks!

**

* * *

**

**2:31pm**

**The garden**

Anwar was jumping up and down on the bouncy castle enthusiastically, the cupful of blended pickle herrings splashing out all over the place. "Careful" shouted Michelle "you're losing us money; and you are going to make the bouncy castle impossible to stand up on!"

"Yeah blud innit" continued Kenneth "It is my belief that the pulverised carcass of a fish may be rather slippery if one were to lay one's bare foot upon it, ya get me!"

He jumped off the castle, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and shouting "Naoms, you're up next". Naomi ran to the table to grab a cup whilst shouting agitatedly over her shoulder "Don't call me Naoms!" She selected the next cup in the line and clambered carefully up onto the bouncy castle. She leant in, sniffing the contents and then pulled her head sharply back immediately wishing she had selected a different cup as the stench of spinach, her most despised food, filled her nostrils. Naomi began to bounce tentatively as she raised the cup to her mouth, her other hand now being used to firmly pinch her nose. She glanced over to the other housemates and noticed Emily staring at her tits bouncing lightly with each jump. Naomi began to blush and moved her arm awkwardly to cover herself up, before giving up and thinking to herself 'fuck it' whilst jumping a little more rigorously. After all, she thought, I can deny even noticing her staring if anyone comments on it. It's not as if I even like her but who doesn't want some attention, she tried to convince herself.

Emily caught herself staring and suddenly dropped her eyes to her fingers where she proceeded to chip away at the nail varnish she had adorned them with the other day after her fight with the person she was now trying to actively avoid looking at. She heard Naomi step back onto the ground and realised it was her turn to complete the task.

She grabbed a cup, and clambered up ready to start her bouncing. Emily's mind was far from the task at hand. She had just began to jump, a cupful of pure lemon juice clutched tightly in her hand, when she felt herself lose balance, slipping on the previously spilt herring. Emily toppled over, screaming out in pain as the lemon juice splashed up into her eye. "Fuck, arrrgh, cunting titwank" came flooding from her mouth as she rolled off the castle and laid on the grass, her hand flying up to her rapidly reddening eye as she tried to wipe the juice away.

"You've always been a clumsy cow" Katie huffed as she began to wander towards her sister.

"Fuck off Katie, this fucking hurts!"

Cassie surveyed the situation and stated "Oh wow. We need to carry on with the task. We have not won enough money yet to last us a week! Naomi can take Emily to wash her eye out and everyone else can carry on. Lovely." Katie looked like she was about to argue, but then decided against it. Fuck Emily if she thought she was going to waste an afternoon tending to her just because she was a clumsy fool. Naomi thought she saw Cassie wink at her, but when she did a double take Cassie was looking up towards the sky, her eyes glazed over.

Big brothers voice suddenly boomed through the garden confirming that it was acceptable for Emily and Naomi to vacate to the bathroom where Naomi was instructed to help Emily wash her eye with warm water.

Naomi reached out to help Emily to her feet. "I'm not an invalid Naomi" said Emily pointedly, an air of agitation in her voice; however she reached out and intertwined their fingers as she rose to her feet. Naomi's heart rate increasing as Emily's hand nestled perfectly into her own.

Naomi led Emily to the bathroom, and as she carefully washed the lemon juice from her eye Naomi noted that even when bloodshot Emily had the warmest, deepest, most perfect brown eyes she had ever encountered.

"Thanks Naoms" was mumbled almost inaudibly into Naomi's ear in a husky rasp as Emily lent in to kiss her cheek in gratitude; a tingling sensation being left in place of the now departed lips. Naomi raised her hand to her cheek, covering her instictive movements by rubbing the spot forcefully, and fought the smile that was threatening to break out as she realised that as long as Emily was the one using it she inexplicably loved the nickname.

* * *

_I bet you were all hoping for other shenanians with a bouncy castle in place huh? I should have fed Naomi some MDMA and booze before this chapter sorry..._

_Thanks for all the reviews/ adds. I hope the chapter didn't dissapoint too much. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7 in the Big Skins House**

**10:04pm**

**The living room**

Jal had left the house nearly fifteen minutes ago, and Michelle was cuddling up to a consoling Tony, tears streaming down her face. Naomi glanced over and thought about how tragic Michelle seemed making this much fuss after only knowing somebody for a week; telling herself that she would never show that much emotion towards anyone.

She excused herself from the living room where everyone was discussing how much of a shock the eviction was. "For Christ's sake" she mumbled to herself, reflecting on the fact that they had all nominated and knew that the eviction was tonight. How exactly was it shocking! She made her way over to the diary room, feeling the sudden need to rant at somebody about how stupid her housemates were to get so emotionally attached to others.

Katie who had been watching Michelle slime her way up to Tony suddenly rose to her feet. She'd had enough of watching the display and wanted something to take her rapidly building anger out on. She caught sight of Naomi wandering towards the diary room with a scowl on her face and shouted over to her. Naomi turned around as she heard Katie mutter something about needing a private chat, rolling her eyes in the other girls direction as she wandered slowly back towards her.

Naomi pulled her arm back instinctively as she felt cold hands grip tightly around her wrist, nails firmly leaving their mark, and tugging her towards the empty bathroom. Her legs complied with the other girls forced wishes, and she found herself leaning with her back flush to the sinks as Katie shut the door behind them.

* * *

**10:08pm**

**The bathroom**

"Why the fuck do you look so pissy Naomi?" asked Katie in a decidedly calm tone.

"What's it to do with you?"

"Nothing just thought I'd, you know, like be a friend or whatever." Katie threw Naomi her most convincing 'I am concerned' face.

Naomi sighed. She had wanted a rant, and decided that she might as well have one anyway, whether it was to big brother or to Katie. Katie looked genuine enough in her concern even if the slight glossy look in her eye suggested this chat was more for her own benefit than for Naomi's.

"I just don't get how Michelle is such an emotional fucking wreck after knowing someone for seven days. I mean, what the fuck is that about! Jesus! You wouldn't catch me being so lame. Really I wouldn't have given a fuck about who went…" she trailed off as she saw Katie's eyes visibly darken.

"What the fuck Naomi!" shouted Katie, glad that she could use Naomi's ramblings to her advantage and pick a fight. "I've seen you around my little sis; you'd be fucking devastated if she left."

Naomi was slightly taken aback, looking confused and muttering her objections to the claim as Katie continued to shout "If you hurt my sister bitch, so help me God I will fucking batter you, don't think I wont. I love her like fierce you know."

"I don't…I don't know…what you are talking about". Naomi reprimanded herself for sounding so shaky, fear flooding her body, and all her effort being focussed on not crying. She thought she had been doing a good job of hiding her ever increasing feelings towards the redhead from most of her housemates, but that illusion seemed to be shattering. She was well aware that the all seeing Cassie seemed to be able to bore her way into her thoughts but if it was obvious to Katie, who was definitely a little stupid and far too self involved, she wondered who else knew. Naomi was suddenly aware of her throat beginning to tighten as the panicky feeling she had become so used to erupted throughout her body; and she turned and leant against the sink trying to catch her breath, her hands clamped firmly onto the counter, knuckles looking ready to tear through her skin. "I don't give a fuck about pissing Emily" she managed to meagrely shout back at Katie, exhaling loudly and trying to sound convincing.

Emily entered the bathroom at that precise moment her face visibly falling as she caught Naomi's words. Katie looked at her smugly, planted a smirk on her face and left the bathroom, feeling much better about herself and only half wishing that it had been Michelle on the receiving end of her rage.

"Emily, I didn't mean it" said Naomi futilely, catching her eyes through the mirror, as a now angry Emily turned on her heels and silently left the bathroom, door slamming behind her; the reverberations drowning out Naomi's sobs.

* * *

_Katie can be such a little wind-up merchant can't she! _

_Thoughts? Feelings? Let me know..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8 in the Big Skins House**

**3:57pm**

**The kitchen**

Emily hadn't been near the blonde all day; leaving a room as soon as Naomi approached it. She couldn't believe that Naomi was such an uncaring bitch. She was so hot and cold all the time and it was driving Emily nuts. Emily knew she was naive to think that Naomi could feel even half as much for her as she felt for the blonde, but to say she didn't 'give a fuck' about her at all cut deep. She thought the sly and, in Emily's opinion, almost longing looks she had noticed Naomi give her had meant something at least. Katie was right; Emily was always far too trusting of others when it came to handing over her feelings. She always put a little too much of herself on display, and the sting got greater each time the feelings were tossed back in her face.

She slammed her fist against the table, and winced as the pain shot up through her wrist. She noticed Naomi flinch out in the garden, having watched the incident. Emily gritted her teeth, a devious look flashing in her eyes, as she decided that she did not want the pity of Naomi. Her jealousy, if indeed she did care for the redhead as Emily still hoped, would be far more amusing. She started to openly flirt with Panda, who had just walked through from the living room; hoping that Naomi was still watching.

Emily brushed an eyelash from Panda's face, letting her thumb linger on her cheek just a little longer than necessary. Panda enthusiastically leant in to hug her in thanks, and Naomi noticed the way in which Emily slid her hands effortlessly over the girls back, her hand coming to rest in the crook just above her bum, her muscles tensing as she pulled Panda closer and leant her head on the taller girls shoulder.

Panda shuffled back a little, looking slightly uncomfortable, and Emily let go, a small smile playing on her lips as she saw Naomi stamp out her fifth consecutive cigarette.

"I'm not going to boy and girl kiss you, and I don't want to surf and turf you Emily!"

"I know Panda…I Know" replied a now smiling Emily, who over exaggeratedly winked at her, eyes swiftly flying back to Naomi who quickly turned away to focus all her attention onto JJ's long winded ramblings.

* * *

**4:19pm**

**The diary room**

"Jonah-Jeremiah would you like to win a meal for yourself and one other housemate?"

"Please call me JJ. I have been told that Jonah-Jeremiah is a bit of a mouth full. I am inclined to say yes to your proposition big brother, as it is not only I who would benefit from this scenario. Will the food be high in nutritional value?"

"Yes JJ"

"Ok, then I shall accept a challenge whereby I can win a meal for myself and one other."

"JJ your task is to tell three separate lies to three separate people. This task must remain a secret JJ. You have 30 minutes to complete this task. Do you understand?"

"You would like me to formulate three fabrications and tell these to three different housemates in order to obtain myself and one other a nutritional meal for supper this evening" JJ reeled off.

"That is correct JJ. You have thirty minutes to complete this task, starting when you set foot outside the diary room. Who would you like to join you for a meal tonight if you complete this secret mission JJ?"

"Cook"

"You are now free to re-enter the house."

* * *

**4:38pm**

**Various locations throughout the house**

JJ went straight to the kitchen where he helped himself to a carton of mango juice. He needed to calm down. He was well aware that he was a bad liar and he wanted to give himself time to formulate his lies before executing them. Logically there were only a handful of people in the house that he thought he would be able to get away with lying to. Others he had perceived were far too aware of what was happening around them.

JJ checked the watch on his left wrist, and then the one on his right in order to make sure they still matched. He calculated that he had exactly twenty-seven minutes and 34 seconds left to complete his challenge.

"Erm…uh…um…"

"Spit it out JJ" said Anwar.

"I um…I uh…I spoke to Katie earlier and she um…she was saying that she found you very attractive. She um…she was upset because you seem to be avoiding her."

Anwar looked relieved and a little excited, thanking JJ and wandering off in the direction of Katie. Anwar's eyes, JJ thought, could be compared to those of a puppy dog retrieving treats from its owner. JJ felt a wave of guilt flood over him, knowing it was not fair to play on Anwar's unfortunate predicament with Katie; but Katie had never shown any friendly feelings towards him and the lie was an easy one to execute; and JJ did not want to disappoint Cook as he knew the boy enjoyed his food.

JJ looked at his watches again. Eighteen minutes and fourteen second left he noted to himself as he walked off to find Pandora. A simple lie, he thought to himself, she would be bamboozled by anything more than a simple lie.

"Pandora, an interesting fact for you" he said walking into the bedroom where she was laying on her bed. "Did you know that a panda's favourite food is jelly?"

Pandora contemplated this 'fact' and responded "Whizzer. Jelly is my favourite too. I love the way it wobbles on your spoon, and you can deffo see your face wobbling in it too; even if mum says that is loony talk". She smiled to herself at this new knowledge whilst playing with her cheeks, trying to make them look like they were wobbling, as JJ excused himself from the room.

Two down one to go mused JJ, once again checking his watches and noting that he had precisely twelve minutes and five seconds left to lay his last fabrication upon a housemate.

JJ had decided that, although in no ways stupid, Emily was indeed trusting and therefore a good candidate for his final lie. If, he theorised, the lie was to involve mention of Naomi she was more likely to fall for it. Plus, he thought, he could solve the small amounts of jealousy he felt every time Emily went off with her instead of staying to chat with him. He had a niggling feeling that he could be playing with emotions in Emily that he had no understanding of and marched back into the kitchen to drink another full carton of mango juice.

Emily walked in and after a few minutes JJ plucked up the courage to talk. "Emily, I um…I uh…" he stammered "well um…"

"Yes JJ?"

"Um…Naomi…I uh…she uh…"

"What about Naomi?" replied Emily, with what sounded to JJ like a bit of resentment in her tone.

"Naomi, she um…she admitted to me that she was homophobic and is ashamed of the attention you seem to be throwing towards her. Maybe you should stop it!" JJ rushed out, tripping over his words and looking away so as not to catch Emily's eye.

Emily had the sudden realisation that it wasn't jealousy that had caused Naomi to turn away earlier when she was with Pandora, it was disgust! She found herself hating the blonde for being so narrow minded as she began to animatedly butcher a cucumber with the knife that was now firmly planted in her hand.

"GayJ you fucking bell end" commented Cook later "what the fuck are the ladies gonna make of me having a candle lit dinner with you?" A broad grin splashed its way across his cheeks as he continued "Fucking top notch food though. I can't believe they gave us a fucking gateau. I pissing love you!"

JJ was unsure as to whether the last statement was aimed at him or the gateau, but continued to spoon the cream from his piece into his mouth silently enjoying the childlike enthusiasm radiating from his companion.

* * *

_This chapter started off at about 800 words...but that JJ just talks and talks!_

_Review, review, review...You know you want to!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9 in the Big Skins House**

**8:15am**

**The bathroom**

After continuing to ignore her the previous day, Emily had woken up in a foul mood and had gone straight on a verbal attack towards Naomi at the first opportune moment. They were in the bathroom together, everyone else still in the bedroom sleeping after having a late night due to Cook regaling them with stories of his rather intimate 'candle lit' dinner with JJ. Cook had convinced them that JJ had been given some good news about college test results, persuading them that this was the reason he had been given a treat. JJ had explained his challenge to Cook, having been given the go ahead by big brother, but the lies he told were to remain a secret.

Emily had been shouting for the past ten minutes about how pathetic Naomi was, and how fucking ridiculous it was to be homophobic; after all it's not like she was going to try and 'gay her up' was it.

"Homophobic? Homo-fucking-phobic?"

"JJ told me what you told him."

"What the fuck did I tell JJ?" came Naomi's response, the anger audible in her voice.

"That you admitted you were homophobic and ashamed of the attention I was throwing towards you" Emily bit back. "It sounded like I'd fucking tried to molest you or something".

Emily watched as Naomi's shoulders suddenly sunk at the accusations, tears springing to her eye. If she wasn't so mad at Naomi for being such a cow towards her just because she was gay, Emily would have felt sorry for the girl.

Naomi sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before speaking, her tone suddenly softer and shakier than it had previously been. "I'm not sodding homophobic. I didn't lie the other day. I was uh…I was brought up in a very liberal household. I did marches against homophobia and everything; got a t-shirt somewhere to prove it!"

Emily stared at her wondering about the sudden change of pace to the argument and waiting for her to continue.

"My mum was a proper hippy, into this whole communal living shebang" she imparted. "When I was fifteen I decided I'd had enough of sharing my life with a uh…with a bunch of strangers who thought it was acceptable to sneak into my bed at night because they had nowhere else to stay. I had woken up one too many times with some Jesus look alike shoving his foot in my mouth, so I moved out and went to live with my brother and his housemate in London. She was gorgeous Emily; absolutely fucking stunning! I was so confused. Didn't know what I was feeling. Anyway I um…I sat down one night in tears and my brother asked me what was wrong, so I told him how I was feeling. How confused I was. I was young; I just wanted some reassurance, you know, that what I was feeling was ok. That it was normal. And do you know what he did Emily?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "he punched me. He hit me so fucking hard that my head smashed back against the wall and I crumpled to the floor. He beat me within an inch of my fucking miserable life Emily. The fucking homophobic prick couldn't stand the idea that I may like a girl. I woke up in the hospital a few days later. I dunno how I got there. My mum was there and she looked so um...so broken. I couldn't stand the way she was looking at me. I wished he had just killed me Ems. I wished my fucking life away because of that homophobic prick."

Emily gasped drawing a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening and concern flashing in them.

"Anyway she brought me back up to Bristol where she was living, and I've been there since" continued Naomi. "I barely even leave my own house, too fucking scared he's waiting for me. I came in here to see if I could try and claim my life back, you know! Get away from Bristol, stop relying on my mum and all that shit. So sue me if I'm scared to show any fucking emotions towards you!" Naomi sobbed. "I didn't say anything to JJ; I'm not homophobic…I could never be…I'm not" she followed in a feeble tone, tears rolling from her eyes.

Emily looked into her azure eyes, sorrow reflecting back in her own as she inched forwards and sat next to the girl who had slumped down against the wall. Emily turned slightly, threw her arms around the broken shell of Naomi, and pulled her as close as their bodies would allow. She whispered soothingly in her ear "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Emily leant in and pressed a chaste kiss upon Naomi's tear streaked cheek and Naomi mumbled into her ear "Can we stay like this, for a while?" wrapping her arm around the red heads waste and gripping tightly onto her pyjama top. She rested her head against the crook of Emily's neck, letting the last of her tears soak into the smaller girls shoulder. "Yeah we can, for a while."

JJ would pay for this Emily thought as she rocked Naomi gently in her arms, stroking her hair and continuing her soothing whispers. He would pay for making her believe, rather naively, that Naomi could be anything but accepting of others. She knew that she would be too much of a pussy to do anything worthwhile, after all Katie had always been the bruiser in the family, but come nominations day JJ would definitely pay.

* * *

_No wonder the poor girl is so hot and cold (well mainly cold!) all the time!_

_Not sure if anyone is still reading...but if you are and you feel inclined to review I'm sure you know where the button is *hint hint*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10 in the Big Skins House**

**3:43pm**

**The living room**

Katie was getting increasingly wound up by Anwar as he followed her from room to room trying to impress her with his 'sexy' dance moves and knowledge of all Hugh Grant films since 1992. She had rather enjoyed the initial hour or two of attention yesterday morning in which he had willingly been her slave; fetching her cups of tea, cleaning up her breakfast plates and wiping the shower before she used it as it was looking in her words 'fucking scummy'; but after a day and a half she was now somewhat annoyed by his constant attention; and for his information she was more of a Brad Pitt girl anyway!

She was sprawled out on the sofa painting her nails a vibrant shade of red with Anwar commenting on every little thing she did. He commented on how magnificent she looked flicking the brush across her nails; how the colour was so 'hot'; how he would like to dip himself in her the way she dipped the brush back into the bottle. The last comment was enough to make her gag. Katie gripped the bottle tightly in her hand trying not to crush it with the strain of her aggression.

"Why the fuck do you keep following me around?" she hissed.

"Don't want you to miss out on some hot Asian loooooving" replied Anwar in a sing song voice, wriggling his hips and grabbing at his crotch.

"Ewww... just no...just ewwwwww"

"Come on you know you want me to sex you up!"

Katie looked at him in disbelief. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole! You are a greasy little slime ball! I bet you couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer!" Her voice rose in anger with each insult she shot at him.

"But JJ said..." he trailed off, as Katie gave him a pointed glance, raising her eyebrow questioningly and pulling her lips into a frown. Anwar stood up looking dejected and marched off into the bedroom mumbling about 'effing JJ'.

Cook waltzed into the room, cocking his eyebrow at Katie as he sat down by her feet. "Katiekins, why the diddily do you look so angry?" he quizzed her. Katie mumbled about how Anwar was so not her type, "the fucking mong", and blew on her nails to make them dry quicker. Cook shuffled closer, lifting her feet onto his lap and began to give her a foot massage. He watched as Katie visibly relaxed into the cushions, a contented sigh escaping her mouth. She was only half aware that Tony never did this without prompting as she began to drift off into a light dream filled sleep.

Katie woke some time later, feet still on Cook's lap. She noticed Tony sitting on the other sofa, Michelle standing close to him, showing off her tattoo which stretched down her hip and across her thigh. Katie's eyes glazed over with jealousy as Michelle hitched her skirt up and Tony lifted his hand to trace the outline. She commented on how slutty Michelle was and how poor old Tony was clearly not interested in her advances 'for obvious reasons!' Cook's face fell slightly, though Katie didn't quite understand why. She thought he would have been incredibly turned on and rowdy over the fact that Michelle's bum was on full display to him practically at his eye level.

He tried to hide the fact that he was hurting a little as Katie only seemed to be interested in Tony, but Cook's smile disobeyed him not quite reaching his eyes when he agreed with her and made a futile attempt at whistling over Michelle's bum. He knew Tony would be his competition when he first arrived, but he hadn't realised quite how much it would hurt to be beat in his affections over a five foot two ball of brunette fury, not that he would ever let her know. Image to maintain, and all that, he thought to himself.

* * *

**9:10pm**

**The garden**

Naomi and Cook were sitting alone in the garden on the small wooden bench having a smoke.

"So tell me Blondie, what's going on with you and little Red?"

"I dunno...nothing...something...I dunno. It's complicated. When I'm around her I feel like a better person, happier you know" she answered looking over to Cook, and then turning to gaze off into the distance she continued more to herself than to him "it's not that simple though is it! I wish it was, but it's not" Naomi took another drag on her cigarette, pausing briefly before returning the smile that had momentarily fallen back to her face. "What about you then Cookie. Not found anyone to bone yet?"

Cook sighed, looked up to the stars and in a half assed manner said "I'm never gonna get to bone you am I?" before sighing again and letting his cocky exterior drop slightly. He contemplated his true answer to her question before responding "As you said, nothing's ever simple is it Naomikins!" and then added quietly to himself "Anyway what chance do I have with the ladies in here when fucking Tony seems to have them all under his powerfully mysterious gaze..."

"What was that?" Naomi said, straining her ears to hear the last part of his sentence, whilst taking another drawn out drag on her cigarette.

"Oh nothing." he sighed, and then with his smug persona strongly back in place he stated "We're gonna willy waggle one of these days Naomikins" adding a cheeky wink and blowing smoke out through his nostrils "mark my words." He turned to smile broadly at the camera that had just zoomed in on them, thrusting his hips towards it and growling out a sound of pleasure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11 in the Big Skins House**

**2:30pm**

**The bedroom**

Emily was secretly ecstatic about the shopping task this week when it was revealed. Medical bits and pieces had been retrieved from the supplies cupboard earlier by JJ and Kenneth; an envelope revealing the nature of their challenge attached to the top. They each needed to apply bandages and slings to a fellow housemate to the exacting standards of big brother. A perfect opportunity for some innocent flirting as Emily would be able to run her hands across Naomi's skin for the majority of the day whilst they practiced before test time.

Naomi and Emily hadn't spoken about their feelings towards each other since Naomi's minor breakdown two days ago, but they had spent increasing amounts of time together laughing and joking about anything and everything they could think of, minor amounts of flirting being added to the mix when either of them felt brave enough. Emily had even given smoking a shot on one or two occasions allowing for more chat time with Naomi, much to the disgust of Katie who had mentioned the big C several times already. Neither had talked about the outside world as Emily didn't want to upset Naomi; and well Naomi as far as she could tell seemed to want to live solely in the present.

"Wow you're good at this Ems!" Naomi exclaimed using the redheads favoured nickname, having been reprimanded for calling her Emmy once before. "You should totally become a nurse when you leave here you know, bet there's a fair few women who wouldn't mind having you turn up in a sexy nurses outfit to make them feel better!" she said licking her lips and quirking an eyebrow in an over exaggerated manner. "Oooh I hope they make us dress up in nurses outfits tonight for the task" she added as an image of Emily dressed up flashed through her mind.

"My mum would love that" floated sardonically from the redhead's mouth, a frown taking up its stance on her face.

Naomi looked at her deciding whether to let the edge of bitterness go; before her mouth ran away with her: "I've never heard you talk about your mum". Naomi looked away reprimanding herself for caring so much about Emily and wanting to know so much about her, about what made her tick. Emily looked down muttering "nothing to tell". Fuck it thought Naomi; she had started now, might as well press for some answers.

"Yeah 'cause the bitterness in your voice makes that statement so believable."

Emily glared at Naomi, before allowing her eyes to soften when she noticed a hint of concern shining through the curiosity in Naomi's eyes. "Fuck, well it's just that she is such a bloody perfectionist you know. Wants a perfect life, perfect kid's etcetera etcetera" Naomi nodded for her to carry on "so I told her I wanted to become a tattoo artist. I'm pretty fucking good at it actually; mainly do freehand stuff; did this bloody great all-over body piece on some guy which I finished just before coming in here, took almost a year to complete…" she went off on a tangent.

"You're mum not too impressed with your job choice?" Naomi interjected trying to pull her back on track.

"Fucking livid. She thought me being gay was travesty enough. She's not the most tolerant of people! But my job choice just sent her into a frenzy, it was worse than the major case of homophobia which she managed to get over within a couple of hell filled weeks; though I think secretly it's mainly the fact that she associates the job with me being gay, and she didn't want it to become public knowledge; too late for that now I guess" she smirked and glanced over to the camera to make her point. "Anyway it's always like 'Oh Emily why can't you be a doctor, or a lawyer, or even a teacher? Look at Katie; she has an amazing job as a wedding planner. So much responsibility and only 19 years old. Why can't you be like her?' All the fricking time" Emily mimicked, receiving an eye roll from Naomi. "She's been at it for almost two years. She's not even seen any of my sodding work!"

"So if you're such a bloody good tattooist, why don't you have any?" asked Naomi, trying to make the conversation a little more light hearted before Emily completely cut off her blood circulation with the amount of pressure she was now adding to the bandage that was being wrapped around her left wrist.

"Mum would actually disown me, and to be honest I can't afford to move out" replied Emily jokingly. "And if we are being really honest I'm just a little scared of needles!" she blushed.

Naomi started laughing, snorting as the blush grew thicker on Emily's once porcelain cheeks; it was bloody ironic that a girl with a phobia of needles would want to be a tattooist.

"I know what you think" Emily sighed "why would I want to be a tattooist? I just like fucking love art you know. It's the only subject I ever paid any attention in; and there is no better way to get your work displayed. If you ever fancy getting an original Fitch you know where to come" she finished a cheeky smile embracing her face as she finished placing Naomi's arm in a sling, brushing her fingers across the nape of her neck and placing a soft sneeky kiss as she tied the fabric, noticing Naomi's cheeks begin to take up the same hint of pink that hers were displaying.

* * *

_Ok so I usually write a couple of chapters in advance of sticking one online (hence relatively quick updates) but writers block is a bitch and I have no idea what the next chapter is going to look like! Is there anything you want to see happen? Preferably involving Katie!_

_Don't know when the next update will be...depends on inspiration!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12 in the Big Skins House**

**3:47pm**

**The Bedroom**

"I think we should play a game to alleviate the boredom of this day" suggested Michelle.

"Bonkers, that's a whizzer idea. We should play hide and seek. I bet there's a whacker load of great hiding places here. What do you think Cass? Hide and seek?"

Cassie looked over towards Pandora whilst considering the idea. "Wow lovely. Hide and seek would be lovely. Tony should seek; never know what he might find. Wow!" She exclaimed cryptically.

Tony agreed to seek first, standing just outside the diary room with his eyes closed counting out loud to the agreed number of one hundred before flicking his eyes open and shouting that he would begin his search. Meanwhile Katie had climbed into one of the larger cupboards on the far side of the bedroom next to the walk in closet to suddenly find herself faced with Cook, who it turned out had the same idea.

"Dinkytits" he greeted her. "Great minds think alike I see. Nice one. Looks like we will be getting nice and cosy" he said smirking and raising an eyebrow provocatively in her direction. Katie was about to tell him not to be so repulsive when they heard the bedroom door open and someone shuffling about. Cook impulsively reached out to cover the girl's mouth so as not to give their hiding place away and she leant back against him trying to appear smaller than she was whilst simultaneously glaring at him to show her disapproval at being manhandled. After about five minutes they heard the bedroom door open and close again. They stayed silent for a couple more moments making sure the coast really was clear before Cook moved his hand away.

"Don't ever do that again. I don't appreciate your unwashed, god knows where it's been, filthy hand being thrust against my perfectly glossed lips."

"Sorry babe. Just wanted to prologue my time in here with you didn't I. I mean who wouldn't wanna be locked in a cupboard with a fine piece of ass like yourself Miss Fitch?"

Despite herself Katie found that she actually liked being given these rather twisted compliments, and threw a smile in his direction whilst slapping him lightly on the arm. As she went to draw her hand away, Cook grabbed at her wrist and pulled her towards him. He threw an arm around her shoulder, and when she didn't pull away he leant in to kiss her gently on the lips. To his delight he felt her kiss back, teasing his lips with her tongue before he parted them for her. Cook brushed his fingers down her chest, teasing her nipple through her shirt before continuing his descent down towards her thigh. He was just moving his hand roughly up her thigh when the cupboard door was thrown open, and a rather pissed off Tony stood staring at them, anger entering his eyes before he calmly stated "what the fuck?" Katie suddenly wrenched herself away from Cook and looked towards Tony. "Shit!" she mumbled. "Fuck, shit, arsing sodding fuckery." She had let herself get carried away in the moment, something she was regularly doing in the outside world and secretly hated herself for.

Tony's game plan seemed to be well and truly fucked he thought to himself as he watched Katie climb from the cupboard and send him an apologetic smile, all the while mumbling about how stupid she had been. Katie wrenched up her stockings, straightened out her skirt and wandered off into the bathroom mumbling to herself about how she was such a fucking cow for letting herself get close to Cook who usually repulsed her, and simultaneously being caught by Tony, whom she really fucking liked as it goes.

Cook looked on longingly as Katie walked away, hoping that Tony hadn't just blown the only chance he was ever going to have with her. It was just another reason, he decided, to hate Tony. Tony meanwhile was trying to decide whether to pursue his games with Katie in order to maintain high viewer's ratings, or to cut his losses and pick a new game plan to follow. He lay down on the nearest bed and stared at the ceiling before remembering the other housemates who were still in hiding, and rolling off the bed to continue his search he plastered a hurt expression on his face which he vowed to keep in place until he had made his mind up on what to do next.

* * *

_Ok I have just started back at university to do a Ma, and it turns out socializing is quite tiring/ time consuming.__ I hear the course will be pretty time consuming too!_ So I guess what I am trying to say is updates may not be that regular on here! I will try my best for if anyone is still reading.

_This chapter is pretty short, and I don't really like it all that much so I apologize if you were disappointed by it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13 in the Big Skins House**

**11:23am**

**The Kitchen**

"You don't even fucking like her, you're just using her" shouted Cook, balling his hand into a fist and slamming it against his thigh in an attempt to quell his rage. "I dunno what kinda sick game you are playing, but stop treating her like shit. She's worth a thousand fucking you's!"

"Suck it up you pussy. Defending her honour doesn't suit you" said Tony rather too calmly. He had been ignoring her all day, having noticed that she kept trying to catch his eye and throw him smiles filled with regret. He would use it to his advantage; make her work for him, and hopefully at this rate get Cook so mad that he was thrown out of the house for losing his temper. Perfect!

He noticed Katie walking towards the kitchen and just as she was about to push the door open said "and if I hear you say another bad word against her I may be forced to do something I regret!" Cook looked absolutely confused over the out of place statement Tony had just thrown towards him, before he noticed Tony suddenly looking over his shoulder towards the door. He span around, eyes meeting steely brown. Katie bit her lip, dug her nails into her palm and marched past, shoving him as she went out into the garden. Tony simply turned his lips up into a smirk and cracked his knuckles making sure Cook was aware that he had just been one-upped.

Katie tried to thank Tony for defending her honour a bit later that day, but he walked away. She would need to work a lot harder than that he thought.

**

* * *

**

12:45pm

**The diary room**

"Big bro I'm so fucked off. That Tony is lucky I didn't punch his fucking lights out. Stupid prick."

"Why are you so angry Cook?"

"He's trying to make me look like the bad guy innit big bro. Stupid tosser is playing games with her. Anyone can see it, 'cept she believes anything he says."

"Does it bother you what she thinks Cook?"

"Nah" said Cook, not meaning it in the slightest. "I mean, I got plenty of girls throwing themselves at me. I don't need her do I." Cook glared at his hands for a long while before throwing them up to his face and discreetly trying to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Big brother thinks you need to calm down Cook. Would you like us to call anyone into the diary room for you to talk to until you feel calm enough to leave?"

"Spose you won't consider throwing Tony in here for me to murder?" joked Cook in a half-assed manner. "Guess Katie wouldn't listen to me either. She's too pissed off with me now 'cause of that dick." Cook contemplated who he wouldn't mind seeing him this shaken up before simply requesting Naomi.

Almost an hour and a half later Cook and Naomi emerged from the diary room laughing and joking about how much of a dweeb the Cookie Monster had become. Naomi walked over to Emily and sat down next to her. Cook hung back a bit before Naomi rolled her eyes and called over "Oit lover boy what you doing over there, me and Ems are gonna give you that girly makeover we talked about. If you are gonna cry like a girl, you best look like one too!" Cook pretended to be pissed off by the comment before letting out a laugh and jumping onto the sofa lying across the two girls. He decided he quite liked being just friends with this blonde, and red wasn't so bad either.

Tony looked on in disapproval. It seemed like Cook had calmed down far too much, and at this rate was going to be staying in the house after all. Unfortunately the boy obviously had better self control than he had initially given him credit for.

* * *

_Good old Naomi and Emily cheering up Cook eh? I thought I'd leave you to imagine a cross-dressing Cook...I think he could pull it off! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14 in the Big Skins House**

**9:31pm**

**The living room**

"Big brother house this is Effy. You are live on channel 4, please do not swear". There was a brief pause, and some mumbling from the housemates. A couple of the housemates shouting out "hello" to presenter Effy Stonem, the face of big brother.

"The next person to be leaving the big brother house will be...Pandora. You have one minute to say your goodbyes and leave the house."

Panda jumped up from the sofa, tears rolling down her cheeks as she dragged everybody into a hug one by one. "We never did talk about surfing and turfing" she mumbled "maybe I should ask Effy. I bet she'd have some whacker good stories to tell". Emily giggled and suggested that Panda wait until after her live interview before broaching the subject with the presenter; Panda just nodded enthusiastically at her suggestion. She tugged at one of her pig tails and skipped towards the exit, tears still streaming, as a voice boomed over the speakers telling her she had to leave.

* * *

**9:40pm**

**The stage**

"Effy I love you; you're bloody whizzer" squealed Panda as she pulled the startled presenter into a hug.

"Thanks" was the only reply she received from Effy, who was showing little emotion towards the girl. She had made it big as a presenter on the show as the audience loved how mysterious she was. Showing little emotion towards the housemates she interviewed just added to that mystery. Secretly Effy was sad to see the girl leave. She liked her simplicity and naivety. Made the world seem like a more fun place to live; less dark and evil.

"So, Pandora..."

"Call me Panda" she butted in.

"Panda" Effy corrected herself "are you really so innocent?" she asked, reeling off one of the questions the producers had written for her earlier that day, whilst simultaneously knowing that the answer would be yes.

Panda rambled on and on, only shutting up when Effy asked her the next question. Effy was bored; she hated the structure of these interviews. The producers gave her the same rubbish to ask every week, and none of it was what the public really wanted to know. Let's face it, thought Effy; they kicked the girl out so it's obviously not her they want to know about. Effy sighed, looked down at the cards in her hand and made a decision. She tossed them to one side and simply stated "Naomi and Emily?" waiting for the girl's opinion on them, only expanding the question as she was met with a confused look; and sitting there with an all knowing satisfied smile on her face as the girl then prattled on about how they seemed to be whizzer good chums and how she thought Emily liked Naomi, but Naomi liked boys! How she was pretty convinced that now that she was out of the house Naomi would move into her bed so that she didn't have to share with the redhead anymore; though thinking about it she could have moved when Jal had left, but that bed had remained empty for ages now; and how actually she was pretty sure Naomi never started in that bed in the first place so didn't know how she had ended up there for the past couple of nights.

A half smile played across Effy's lips as she heard the producers shouting in her ear about the interview questions being meticulously planned out, and how her going off on a tangent was ruining the integrity of the show. Intergrity, she thought, what a load of bollocks. The girl in front of her was sprouting more truthfulness than any of the written questions would have produced.

* * *

**11:48pm**

**The bedroom**

"It's a shame Panda's gone" said Emily "I really liked her."

"Oh did you now?" shot Naomi rolling onto her side and facing away from the girl laying to her left, a hint of bitterness in her voice as she remembered Emily flirting with Panda in the kitchen the previous week.

"Don't get arsey Naoms, it's not like I wanted to bone her. She was just nice. Uncomplicated you know. Just sweet really" sighed Emily.

Naomi relented and rolled back. "Yeah I guess when you weren't throwing yourself at her she seemed ok". Emily looked guiltily over to Naomi.

"I was just trying to make you jealous you know?" Naomi rolled her eyes in response. "Plus she told me she didn't want to 'boy and girl kiss' me" continued Emily using her fingers to air quote. "Also she mentioned that she wouldn't 'surf and turf' me; not that I was offering up either of those things" she quickly interjected. Naomi burst out laughing. "God that girl had some weird sayings" she snorted, and under her breath so that Emily couldn't hear added "and obviously no taste if she didn't want to kiss you."

After a few brief moments Naomi said "You did you know?"

"Did what?"

"Make me jealous"

Emily blushed and mumbled a brief apology as she felt Naomi shuffle closer to her under the duvet and reach out to draw patterns on her stomach with her finger. A small smile pulling at her cheeks and brightening her eyes.

* * *

_Ok so you all keep asking me where Effy is...Turns out she really is all seeing! I mean just imagine how much big brother she would have to watch to be able to interview them! _

_Also people keep saying there isn't enough Naomily. No pleasing everyone I guess...Some want less Naomily and more other characters...I try to make them happy then get told there's not enough Naomily! Well more Naomily (and some other characters) to come so I hope you all aren't too disappointed!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 15 in the Big Skins house**

**7:21am**

**The bedroom**

Naomi woke up with an arm laying across her stomach, a rogue hand was lightly resting palm down on her right boob. She turned her head slightly to look over to the girl who was snoring mildly beside her before whipping her head around to locate the sound of a yawn that had just erupted through the previously near-silent room. She held her breath, waiting for someone to spot the close proximity that she had ended up in with Emily, only releasing it when she was certain that whoever had yawned was still in a deep slumber. Shit, she thought, what the fuck am I doing? Naomi gently moved the hand away, flinching as Emily rolled over. Naomi stared for a moment, mesmerised as the smaller girl placed her thumb in her mouth and began to suck it, tucking her finger over the bridge of her nose as she did so; a trait that Naomi had begun to find rather endearing. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair from the sleeping girls face, tucking it behind her ear and leaving her fingers to linger there a fraction of a second before pulling away.

She jumped out of bed and marched off into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "What the fuck are you doing Naomi, get a grip" she said out loud to herself as she waited for the kettle to boil. "Way to reclaim your fucking life!"

"Morning." Naomi knew who had walked in before she looked up. She had been sitting for half an hour staring into her now empty cup. "You were up early, must have been here a while. I mean your side of the bed was cold". There was a hint of disappointment in Emily's voice.

"Yeah, got thirsty" replied Naomi, who was feeling a little guilty for practically running this morning because Emily sleeping just a little too close had made her panic. "Look I uh...I don't think we should share a bed tonight"

"Oh"

"Yeah um...I mean there's a spare bed now and I um...to be honest I um...I...look I just don't think I can keep sharing...I mean we only started sharing because Anwar managed to spill that stupid fish-gut slushy on mine and the matress smells repulsive..."

"Oh" Emily tried to keep the hurt from her voice "It makes sense I guess...I mean there is a spare bed now..." Emily shuffled over to the kettle, her back to Naomi as she suddenly blurted out "Did I do something wrong?"

Naomi put her head on the table her hands clasped over the top of it and mumbled into the wood '"no, no, it's not you, it's me" then in a voice that was only just audible over the whistle of the kettle added "I don't think I will be able to keep my hands away from you for much longer."

Emily's eyes lit up as she caught the blondes words and she whispered very quietly in a husky tone "I don't think I want you to", turning her back to the counter and dragging her eyes across the sitting form of the blonde.

* * *

**8:53am**

**The bedroom**

Cook yawned; rubbing his eyes with his bawled fists and turned over searching for fiery brunette who was still sleeping soundly two beds across from him. A smile played across his lips as she wriggled under her duvet, hair splaying out across her pillow and nose scrunching up just above the top of the covers.

After lying like this for a good fifteen minutes just watching her sleeping peacefully, Cook got up and wandered off towards the kitchen. He was just about to walk in when he heard Naomi and Emily giggling. The girls were looking into their tea cups and chatting animatedly at each other. Cook threw the door open. "Naomikins, Emilio" he greeted them "what's all the giggling about at this ungodly hour?"

"Naomi here was just telling me my future."

"Reading her tea leaves"

"Apparently I am going to fall in love with some big strong man named Jack; we're going to have 7 kids which we will name after the dwarves; and we're going to live in a gingerbread house! I think she was reading fairytales rather than tea leaves"

"Too bloody right red...ain't no chance that's gonna happen. All fairytale shit that. Wouldn't be fair on the Cookie Monster to tell him you're a lesbo then go off with some guy would it now? I wanna see some girl on girl action, not be invited to some boring wedding."

Both girls burst out laughing again. "Well the tea leaves don't lie James, the tea leaves do not lie. A gay-ass boring heterosexual marriage and 7 dwarves it is" stated Naomi mid laughter ruffling Emily's hair in the process.

Emily attempted to roll her eyes, which just caused Naomi to laugh harder. Cook joined in, once again glad that he could call these girls friends; and happy for Naomi that she seemed to be sorting out her budding relationship with Emily. Now just to convince Katie that she had feelings for him, he thought to himself, as he sat down to listen to Emily's interpretation of Naomi's future.

* * *

_Bit of light hearted Naomily fluff never killed anyone (as far as I know)_

_Sorry it's been a while for the update...busy busy with uni work; which sucks as it is only week 2! _

_Leave a review if you feel so inclined. Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 16 in the Big Skins House**

**12:37pm**

**The diary room**

"Kenneth big brother has got a task for you"

"Oh golly gosh, I hope it is somewhat entertaining as this day has been laced with ennui thus far"

"Big brother would like you to offer to cook a meal for the housemates tonight; however, big brother would like you to ruin this meal thus making it inedible. You will pass your task and earn alcohol for the house tonight if three or more people finish their meal without complaint."

"BRAAAAP, dat is wot I am talking 'bout big bro. Dat is well naaaasty. I mean, oh gosh I shall try my hardest; hopefully there will not be too much vomit to contend with. Though if I am being entirely honest I am not a very good cook as it is. I is well gash innit" concluded Kenneth.

"Big brother will leave it to your discretion on how you choose to ruin the meal, but can suggest adding ingredients that are unpleasant in great quantities."

"Good plan big brother, I shall experiment with spices I feel. I do hope that we win as it has been an awfully long time since I have consumed any alcohol."

"Kenneth you will need to leave a sample of the food in the store cupboard for big brother so we can judge the edibility of the dish you prepare. You are free to leave."

Kenneth left the diary room and headed into the lounge. He decided he would leave it a while before suggesting he cook so as not to rouse any suspicion.

* * *

**6:48pm**

**The kitchen**

The housemates had all gathered around the table as Kenneth finished serving up his concoction. He looked around as people began to take their first bites of the meal to gage their reactions. Michelle began to splutter. "Sorry Kenneth, I think I will have to leave it, too spicy for me mate, and I'm not sure I like the anchovies in Spaghetti Bolognese. Christ how much garlic did you use as well".

"I like it" stated JJ as he continued to munch away. "Paradoxically the chilli counterbalances the amount of garlic that has been added to the dish, and the anchovies give just the right amount of salt." Everybody looked at JJ as if he were mad to appreciate this meal, but they had all concluded that the boy was strange, so it shocked none of them.

Emily and Katie both looked down at the meal, taking another mouthful. "It reminds me of mums cooking" blurted out Katie as she pushed it around the plate with her fork. Emily laughed. "Yup definitely like mums cooking" she agreed. "Sorry Kenneth I tried to be polite, but as my brother would say this tastes like 'bollocky wankshite' dude." The twins looked at each other and simultaneously placed their forks down, grabbing for a glass of water and taking a swig.

Kenneth began to panic. He was sure that Emily would have been polite enough to finish off her meal. He was counting on it in fact. He looked around the table again. Tony had subtly pushed his plate away from him and was chatting animatedly to Michelle. Anwar was shovelling the food into his mouth at great speed. Apparently he held JJs view. "Could eat a horse" he stated, mouth half full "glad no one else likes it, means more for me" he continued, wiping his chin on his sleeve and continuing with his plateful.

"Naomi! How can you eat that?" stated Emily, who was looking on in what could only be described as awe mixed with disgust.

"Told you Ems, I lived with my cunting brother for a while" Naomi stated, eyes glazing over at the memory before she shook herself out of it and continued "he couldn't cook for shit. My mum is no better really, unless you want to live off of freshly baked bread for the rest of your life. This is like a fucking five star meal! Well done Kenneth, good attempt."

Kenneth sighed in relief, his mouth beginning to water as he thought about the vast supply of alcohol that would be passing his lips later that evening. He even contemplated eating his own concoction just to line his stomach that little bit.

* * *

**11:28pm**

**The garden**

"I fucking love this you know?" slurred Naomi, taking another drunken puff on her cigarette, crossing her eyes slightly to watch the end glow brighter as she did so.

"Love what?"

"This" she gestured "whole fucking place...whole fucking situation...meeting you...being here...with you"

"Naomi, you're drunk!" Emily stated, giggling at the girl as she swayed slightly.

Naomi patted her leg patronisingly, and smiled with her eyes closed and head tilted to the sky. "Doesn't make it not true though Emsy. I fucking love you" Naomi nodded to herself in a very self-assured way and continued to smile to nobody in particular.

The words had slipped out, and Naomi in her inebriated state had thought nothing of it. Emily on the other hand had whipped her head round and stared at the girl next to her. It may only be drunken talk but she hoped that the blonde spoke only the truth. After all she was always being told that the things we want to say but are always too scared to come out when drunk. She knew it well enough. Heck it was the reason her whole family knew she was gay. What a fun Halloween that had been. Two bottles of Tequila, and a drunken declaration to her not so accepting at the time sister, who for the life of her couldn't keep her mouth shut and ended up blurting it out to the rest of the family over their next Sunday lunch.

"I think I love you too" she whispered into the night breeze, throwing her head back and looking at the stars. She knew the blonde wouldn't remember in the morning, but she had felt the need to say it, a weight lifting from her shoulders as the words formed.

* * *

_Sorry it has been so long! Uni has kinda gotten in the way of this a little! Bad excuse I know...Usually I have 2 or 3 draft chapters on the go ready to be uploaded, but I just haven't had the time so it's anyones guess when the next chapter will be put up on here! Sorry in advance. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 17 in the BigSkins House**

**4:19pm**

**The living room**

Cook and Tony had been handcuffed together for the past 3 hours and 14 minutes as in her infinite wisdom upon winning a task Cassie had decided it would be a fun little experiment to put the two most testosterone filled men together. She was in charge of the pairings, so after placing herself with Michelle for the next shopping task, she had taken delight in quite possibly the most fun pairing imaginable. Tony and Cook were not finding it to be quite so much fun though.

"These fucking handcuffs are cutting off my blood supply" Cook shouted up at the cameras for the umpteenth time.

"Stop moaning you ponce. In fact just sit there like a nice quiet little boy..."

"What the fuck you gonna do if I don't?"

"Oh get over yourself. I bet even that weirdo JJ could knock you out with one finger!" retorted Tony who was getting increasingly frustrated by the situation he had been placed in.

"Shut the fuck up, cock. I don't fucking like you. I don't fucking like your manipulative little games. Get to fuck"

The lads continued to argue as Katie, attached to a very bored and pissed off looking Emily, sidled over to them.

"Babe" greeted a suddenly calmer Cook.

"Don't babe me, you skeeze!" shot Katie. Cook momentarily looked hurt, before deciding to play her at her own game. "Why would I 'babe' you when you are attached to a gorgeous redhead?"

Katie hating being compared to her sister so often, tried to hide the look of disappointment before quietly but firmly finishing the interaction simply by saying "good!"

She looked over to Tony for some look or word that may boost her mood straight back up to where it was when she originally approached, but he seemed far too interested in picking lint off the sofa cushions, a glazed look in his eye suggesting that he was in no way interested in the interactions taking place between her and Cook.

Emily and Cook had settled into a comfortable conversation much to the disgust of her sister who suddenly jerked her sister up off the sofa demanding that they go elsewhere. Emily, who was already angry about the fact that Katie had not let her go anywhere near Naomi today apologised for her sister's behaviour and obeyed, skulking along behind her sister and disappearing off into the kitchen.

* * *

**The Kitchen **

**4:38pm**

"You fancy Cook!"

"What? No! I do not fancy Cook!" Katie protested.

"You do! You fancy him; you never look that dejected around people you don't fancy when they cut you down. When he said he was talking to me I thought you were going to burst into tears" Emily half-joked.

"Look Emily I most definitely do no..."

"Katie it's fine. I like him." Emily cut in. "At least you are beginning to realise how much of a cock Tony is! I mean how bloody exciting can lint be! Tosser. Now can I go chat to Naomi?"

Katie didn't respond. Her brain had finally caught up with the rest of her body as she realised the true extent to her feelings towards the cocky loudmouth. Emily was right, and she knew it. The snide backlash of comments always got to her when they escaped his lips and she was beginning to believe that was how he really felt about her. She risked a glance towards him through the glass door of the kitchen and noticed him staring back. 'Bollocks' she muttered to herself under her breath her mind going into overdrive about how she was now supposed to keep up her nonchalance around him. She wasn't going to let him have one up on her, that's for sure!

Katie slumped into a chair dragging Emily down with her and eliciting a round of swearing in the process as Emily resigned herself to the fact that she would not be finding out how much the blonde remembered from the previous nights conversation any time soon.

* * *

_Ok I know it's very short, and not all that great, but I wanted to give you something seeing as I have been getting kind of slack with updating this! Who'd have thought uni would be so demanding on your time!_

_Hopefully it isn't too dissapointing x_


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 18 in the BigSkins House**

**3:08am**

**The Bedroom**

"I'm so glad that stupid handcuff task is over", sighed a sleepy Naomi pulling the bedcovers further over her head, "couldn't stand another minute with JJ attached to my left wrist. He is so boring; and do you know the weirdo nearly died of a panic attack when I told him I was busting for a piss".

Emily laughed gently and rolled over onto her back, "I'm just glad that Katie can't keep me away from you any longer. Seriously I thought she had gotten over all this homophobic shit, but today was a completely girl free zone, and I'm pretty sure it's just coz she thought I'd have no option but to jump you as soon as I got close enough".

Naomi jokingly berated her suggesting that she was hurt by the fact that Emily wouldn't want to jump her, playfully whacking her in the arm, before hovering over her slightly with a come hither look in her eye. Emily raised her head leaning into a gentle kiss, thus proving that of course she could not resist the Naomi charm.

"Oh and major revelation, Katie has a fucking crush on Cook!" reeled Emily as if suddenly remembering this fact.

"She better not fucking mess him around though" said Naomi in a rather too aggressive tone.

She hadn't meant to be aggressive but she felt a sense of protectiveness over her new friend. "He's not as cocky and confident as he makes out you know."

Emily looked over at her quizzically, "are we talking about the same bloody guy, Cook, James Cook, the Cookie Monster…Cook?! He's one of the most confident, cockiest, lovable, pricks I have ever had the pleasure of living with, and I have a family full of cocky pricks".

Naomi held Emily's glance, the internal battle becoming visible to the redhead within that glance. "Can I tell you something, I mean can you keep a secret…It's not my secret to tell really, but I don't want us to argue over the intentions of your sister…I mean please don't um…"

"Spit it out Naoms" replied Emily, hoping that her tone implied her intention to hold whatever secret that was to be shared safe.

"Well it's um…it's Cook…I mean…um…he…uh…he woke me up one night after some nightmare. He told me why he came into the house and it kinda…it kinda shines a new light onto his supposed bravado. The boy is fucked up you know, I mean really truly fucked up!" Naomi rolled in closer to Emily tucking her head onto the redheaded shoulder of her bed mate. "His best mate, Freddie I think he said, was murdered the night before they were due to go work in Goa together for the summer…um…head smashed in with a baseball bat, and uh…and Cook found the body. Apparently he had some huge breakdown, spent almost a year in some funny farm with some proper crazies and had to learn to be a cocky shit just so that he didn't get his own head bashed in. Fake happiness galore just so he could get out of there, you know. So, uh…I mean, what I'm trying to say is he doesn't need any heartbreak…so uh, so if your sister is planning on messing him around…" Naomi trailed off and Emily shuffled onto her side, gently throwing her arm over Naomi's torso, squeezing the blonde closer to her body in a reassuring gesture.

"Look Naoms, I know my sister comes across as a shallow bitch sometimes, but she is fiercely loyal you know, she won't mess him about, she knows all about what it's like to lose someone, we both do, and it does fuck you up, but you eventually learn to live with it. He will be fine, especially with her, I trust her."

Naomi was intrigued by the comment about loss, but sleep was finally catching up with her and her mind, clouded with the fog of dream would not let her formulate another sentence before she drifted off safe in the embrace of the redhead she loved. Emily lay and listened to the gentle breathing a while, thinking about the girl in her arms and how at that precise moment she looked rather beautiful, before finally following her into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Thought I'd try and get back into this story if anyone wanted to read more! Sorry it's a short chapter, just trying to regain the writing style! Also been a while since I watched Skins so I hope they are still taking in the manner their characters would!_

_I'd appreciate reviews!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 19 in the BigSkins House**

**4:16pm**

**The Diary Room**

"Happy birthday Michelle, Big Brother would like to help you celebrate by offering you a choice. Your first option is to complete a task set by Big Brother, which will be rewarded with a party for you and your fellow housemates. The second option is to forgo the task and instead receive a quiet meal for yourself and just one other housemate. What would you like to do?"

"Well to be honest…God, I don't even like the majority of these wankers. I don't see why I should expel my energy on completing a task on MY birthday just to reward those slimy bastards. I will have a quiet meal for two please."

"Big Brother would like you to state who you would like to join you for your meal tonight?"

"Well it will have to be Tony, Big Broher, I could really do with some alone time with him, away from that bitch Katie!"

"Thank you Michelle, we shall call you in for your birthday meal later. In the meantime please continue to enjoy your birthday. You are free to leave".

"Thanks B.B"

* * *

**7:33pm**

**The Diary Room**

"Oh wow Big Brother this looks great, thank you so much" Michelle exclaimed as she pulled the cloche away from her meal to reveal a large salmon steak surrounded by a plate of fresh vegetables (something she had certainly missed since being in the house) and boiled new potatoes.

Tony looked over to her and smiled. "Glad to see someone else who enjoys good food. Do you remember that meal Kenneth made for us" he laughed, "Can't believe that people actually ate that and thought it was good!"

"Look Tony, I don't want to think about the others tonight, I chose you, because you are the only person I care about in that sodding house, and I know you don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you…"

An uneasy quiet surrounded them as they silently ate their meals. Eventually, after both plates of food had been demolished, Tony leant over the table and wisped a strand of fallen hair back behind her ear. He had been silently contemplating his options throughout the meal and had come to the conclusion that there was the opportunity for a twist on his game plan, which had rapidly been falling away since the discovery of Katie and Cook getting cosy in the closet, but he believed he could potentially make it work. The public always fell for a good love story after all. "I have been watching you from a far for a while, but don't think that means it's because I don't wish to get close. I just know that I could never be a catch for someone as beautiful as you". Play to her ego, he thought to himself, that will turn her into putty.

Michelle closed the gap, leaning in closer and bringing her lips tenderly to his. A perfect end to her birthday she thought to herself, until she looked down that was and noticed that her hair was rather unfortunately streaked with sauce from the now clear dinner plate! Oh the embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked after he noticed the panicked look in her eye.

"Um…Yeah…Fine, just, uh…" She racked her brain for some excuse to leave and sort her self out unnoticed, but nothing leapt to her mind.

"Oh you have got some sauce in your hair" Tony laughed, suddenly noticing the streak. His laughter caused Michelle to turn a brighter shade of crimson. "We shall have to make sure to wash that off later, maybe a quick dip in the swimming pool will get it". Tony winked as if to imply that it was not a swim he had in mind that evening. "But first, we have a pile of brownies to get through, oh and for some reason Emily has made you a chocolate Gateaux! I suppose you should be kind and have a slice…"

"She has probably poisoned it. Her sister certainly would have if she has been anywhere near it! The jealous cow." Michelle muttered under her breath. "Yeah, great" was the response that Tony actually heard.

* * *

**11:13pm**

**The Swimming Pool**

"God, did you see how much Gateaux Cook managed to shove in his mouth?!"

"You know what I just realised" Tony interjected "you've got wonky nipples"

"Shut up Tony, there's nothing wrong with my nipples" cried Michelle.

"No offence, I was just saying Nips, no need to get upset about it" he replied, mesmerised by the supposedly wonky nipples.

JJ happened to step into the garden at just the wrong moment as he was called over and questioned about the nipples by an irate Michelle. He glanced at them, apologised for staring, began to stutter and then, true to form, passed out onto the cold, hard, damp lawn!

* * *

_Please leave me a review if you have the inclination to!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 20 in the BigSkins House**

**12.15pm**

**The Living Room**

Katie and Cook had somehow managed to get themselves placed together in the 'jail' after failing to follow the Big Brother Says commands of the day's task. Katie imagined that Cook would know this didn't have the real feel of a jail. She thought he had probably spent a bit time in a real jail at some stage in his youth. Nobody was this cocky and hadn't been in trouble with the law. She made a comment to him as such, and was rewarded with a silent glare for the next 15 miserably quiet minutes.

"Look, sorry Cook, alright. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you must admit you can be a gobby little shit sometimes! Leads one to think you maybe weren't the best kid in the world eh?!"

"Was that supposed to be an apology Katiekins?! Needs fooking work on, it does! I was fooking chuffed that I got put in here with you like, but you had to go spoil me fun eh!"

"Cookie" Katie fluttered her eyelashes "I am sorry. So what were you like then, as a child I mean?"

"Nah, you'll judge me. Ain't 'avin that man."

"Tell you what you answer my question, then I'll answer anything you want to know about me…" Katie bargained.

Cook thought about it then responded. "Ok. Um…what was I like…I was uh, normal innit, a bit quiet, a bit of a geek…a good big brother to little Paddy…Me 'n me mate Fredster used to go down the skate park 'n 'ave a cheeky smoke every now 'n again but we wasn't bad like…" Cook looked wistful, a sad expression creeping over his face. He shook his head as if to snap out of his thoughts and continued "Ok now your turn. What was Miss Katie Fitch like as a youth?"

"Fuck, you were a geek? No way! What happened?!" came flooding out of her moth before she could stop it.

"You first, young Miss Katie Fitch?"

"A bit of a bitch 'n a slut really. Well not always. Chris used to keep me in check, but uh, well he died, and I kinda went off the rails. Not as bad as Ems though, god, you should have known her when we were 15. Wouldn't believe it now though, not from how fucking passive she is. She couldn't handle his death, not one bit. She went fucking psycho, fucking scared me. Went missing for 3 months too. Still don't know where she went, she won't talk about it. Anyway with my brother dead and my sister missing I just started drinking lots and sleeping around. I ain't proud of it, but it's how I was! We still can't talk about him now, still too painful for her, don't think she's even mentioned him to Naomi. Anyway, share a womb 'n all that, it makes you close, when one of you dies the other loses a part of themselves I guess. We were all so close. I guess what I meant to say is, well, um…If you think I'm a bit of a bitch now, just be glad you didn't know me back then! So, now I've over shared, you gonna tell me how you went from geek to loud mouth?"

"This is Big Brother can Kenneth make his way to the jail and remain there until instructed to leave"

"Mother fucking gash man, I was only like raas man, white boy got bare shit on his forehead 'n ting, I mean is there truly any need for me to enter an enclosure when I was merely helping a fellow contestant to wipe the mud from his brow"

"The rules state that when the claxon is sounded house mates must silently take up the pose shown upon the screen. Failure to do so will result in a punishment being given."

"Ok, ok, fine".

"Oh, hello Katie, James. I hope I am not interrupting, could you please move closer together as I also have to enter this holding cell. I mean blood 'dis space is well small innit, get cozy bruv".

Katie shuffled closer to Cook, his arm stretching out to welcome her in to his personal space. Their conversation had come to an end, and instead they laughed as Kenneth talked them through some of the antics they had been missing inside the house. Naomi taking a nose dive into Cassie when she had lost her balance during one pose, and Cassie accidentally grabbing her boobs when she put her hands out to help her, leading to some glares from a rather annoyed redhead; JJ running from the bathroom with his trousers still round his ankles so that he did not miss the pose that was being flashed up on the screen; and Tony walking round unknowingly with a huge mud streak staining his forehead, looking rather unsavoury. This was the incident which had led to Kenneth joining the couple out in the garden jail.

* * *

_I really don't know if this story is any good or not. I am just treating each day as a one-shot really. I hope people enjoy it! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen to the remaining characters. The next chapter is eviction night. Who do you vote out of the BigSkins House?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 21 in the BigSkins House**

**8.30pm**

**The stage**

"Hello and welcome back to the BigSkins house", the crowd went wild giving Effy enough time to push her hair back out of her eyes and readopt a mysterious air. "On Wednesday Michelle, Anwar and Tony were the next housemates to be put up for eviction. You have been voting in your hundreds and in just thirty minutes time I will reveal who the next contestant to leave will be." Stated Effy who looked as if she already knew the answer even though the lines were still open! More cheering erupted from the crowd as Effy looked around at the mixture of posters streamed about the audience. "Let's recap on the events of last night" she sighed in a disinterested tone.

The screens flashed onto the side of the house and immediately cut to an image of Anwar sitting cross legged on the middle of the dining table singing the 'Buddha, Buddha, cheese, Buddha' song, whilst Cassie danced around in a daze, moving from cupboard to cupboard with a range of different cans in her hand. She appeared to be stacking the cans in alphabetical order, and every so often interjected the song with an "oh wow".

The camera cut across to the living room where Michelle was mumbling about how fucking psycho the girl came across, and how she worried for her own safety living in this house with the weirdo. Tony joked with her that they should probably hide all the knives and sleep with one eye open. It was apparent that he was not in the least bit scared of the 'fruit bat', however Michelle looked to be contemplating his statement seriously.

Cook was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling as he listened to Katie moan on and on about a comment that Michelle had made earlier regarding Emily being the prettier twin. She hated being compared to her sister; and besides she knew she was fucking prettier than that lezzer bitch. She, after all, was the one who'd never not had a boyfriend since she was seven. Emily could never find any boy to date. Cook pointed out that it may have been because she wasn't looking to date boys, but instantly regretted his comment when a swift hand made contact with his bare chest causing him to recoil. "Ok, ok, I wasn't saying she was prettier. You know I only have eyes for you babes".

The camera zoomed in on a scene out in the garden where Naomi was asking Emily if she was ok after the redhead had suddenly shivered over at the smoking corner.

"You know that's the first time you've asked me something…" came the reply.

"What today?"

"Yes today"

"Well are you going to answer then?" Came the sarcastic response.

"No, I'm not ok. The weather's shit. I'm fucking freezing!" Emily let her teeth chatter again.

Naomi had shuffled closer to Emily and in a noble gesture leant in, wrapping her cardigan around the redhead's shoulders. She seductively began to stroke the red heads arms, then suddenly, grabbing her biceps, pulled her in closer so their bodies were pressed together. Emily stumbled backwards with the weight of the blonde, her back slamming against the wall.

There was a momentary sucking in of breath, followed by a silence that echoed throughout the audience. Then, as Naomi passionately allowed her mouth to meet Emily's, and her hands wander slowly down her chest and across her stomach, her fingers coming to rest just under the top of her pyjama bottoms and sliding around her hips, the crowd let out a roar of elation. Emily's eyes fluttering closed as her breath caught in her throat, and the screens went blank as the channel cut to its break.

* * *

_I shall leave the rest of the scene to your imagination. It will work better than my writing could in painting a picture of how they spent the rest of the evening!_


End file.
